He's got a gun
by iWatchtv
Summary: Don't call women old. especially when they're assassins...maybe a little ooc. slight tiva


**Note: **Ok, so, Hi. This is my first fan fic and i'm kinda of new at this. I just had this idea and a few others so i just wrote this one to see how it would turn out. It might be a little OOC but, that never killed anyone...did it? oh yeah, it's kinda Tiva i guess. reviews would be nice. as in really nice. as in do it.

He's Got a Gun

Tony and Ziva strode into the office of a corporate mogul who was suspected to have orchestrated the murder of a petty officer. Evidence suggested that the business man was also behind the killings of at least three others who had owned deeds in a debilitated neighborhood and refused to sell. They were killed so that he could build condos or a shopping mall, or whatever it is rich men dream of doing with poor neighborhoods. It was just a coincidence the last had been a navy officer.

As they reached the reception desk, Tony's phone rang.

"Gibbs," He said to his partner. "Go ahead, start without me." He flipped open his phone and drifted to the side while Ziva continued on.

"Hi" She said in her sweetest voice when she reached the desk. The man sitting there looked up. He was about twenty, maybe even nineteen. "I just have to ask-" He cut her off.

"Sorry, but I'm not really into May-December relationships." Ziva gave him a blank look. Tony's sudden arrival kept her from asking what the hell a May-December relationship was.

"Right, So, NCIS, we need to talk to your boss." He flashed his badge. The receptionist looked surprised.

"Oh, I thought your partner there was hitting on me." He flashed a smile, not as good as his Tony noticed. "Just a second." He turned around and began muttering into a phone.

"Tony" Ziva leaned up and hissed into his ear. "What is a May-December relationship?" Tony looked blankly at her.

"Um...it's when there's a big age difference in a relationship. Like when one person is alot older than the other. Why?" Ziva didn't answer him. She instead began glaring daggers at the arrogant young kid hunched over the phone in front of her. He finally hung up and turned towards them.

"Sorry about that. Mr.-" Ziva cut him off.

"May-December! You think I am that old?!" Tony glanced between his partner and the kid. He was torn between amusement and sympathy. The boy was so young, so full of life. He almost didn't deserve to die so young. Almost.

"I'm sorry, really. But given the way I look, it isn't unrealistic for people to just walk up to me and ask for dates." He smiled. Tony gulped. He hadn't been that arrogant when he was young. "Now Mr.-" Ziva wouldn't let it go. Except now, instead of anger, she had become icily calm.

"Tony, I think our friend here has a gun."

"What?" Tony asked in confusion while the young man's expression froze.

"I mean that I believe he has a gun and is a possible threat." Her hand was ever so slowly inching down towards her SIG.

"Now Ziva." He slowly put his hand on her shoulder and lightly squeezed. "Our friend here" He put emphasis on the word friend "Does not have a gun." He shot a look at the receptionist who was still unsure what to do and was simply keeping his smile in place.

"I still think he has a gun."

"No Ziva, no gun." Her hand was still inching towards her own gun and Tony carefully placed his hand on her back.

"Fine." Tony sighed. Disaster averted.

"Good." He turned to the frightened young man. "Now could you please tell me where-"

"He has a knife." Ziva interrupted. Tony rolled his eyes. One little comment about a woman's age and they're ready to put three slugs in your chest. Well, maybe that was just Ziva.

"No Ziva, he doesn't have a knife." He sighed. He grabbed her wrist gently and lifted up from the handle of her gun.

"He has a bomb." Her eyes narrowed and the receptionist's expression turned to one of horror.

"Ziva," He said exasperated "He doesn't have a-" He paused and gave him a questioning look. Maybe he did have a bomb. Tony wasn't the expert of who carried bombs, Ziva was. The potential bomb-carrier silently shook his head. Tony was willing to take that as a no.

"He doesn't have a bomb Ziva." Ziva kept her eyes locked on the kid. Tony put his arm around her shoulders and slowly drew her away from the desk.

"We'll just go inside, okay?" The receptionist nodded. Tony opened the door and led in the still fuming Ziva.

"Would you really have shot that kid?"

"I am not old." Was the only response. Tony smiled. When did the cold-hearted assassin become so...sensitive?

"Of course not, you're just...advanced." She elbowed him in the ribs. He smirked. She hadn't removed his arm from her shoulder yet.

"Now let's go interview a criminal mastermind. And if he insults you, I will let you shoot him." She glanced up at him playfully.

"Really?"

"Maybe" She laughed. "But if it's any consolation, I think you look amazing for an old person." He whispered in her ear. She paused for a moment before giving him a teasing smile.

"It is not."


End file.
